


The Cure

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Molly takes care of his boy., Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Some people have very good memories; plenty of thoughtfulness and awareness to a situation. Mollymauk Tealeaf isn't one of those people. He'll do his best to try and figure out what's going on but sometimes he needs a helping hand. The tiefling does learn one thing, however. Caleb Widogast is a feast





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the Widowmauk server for guiding me on a path of learning how to write a plethora of things I've never written before.  
> To my beta who made this sound amazing and fucking fantastic.  
> And to you, my readers, for being interested in the weird shit I write.

Caleb had smelled like so many different things when they first coalesced into the Mighty Nein. Dirt, ale, sweat and other things cloyed Molly’s fine nose and mingled into Caleb’s distinct scent. When he took more than just a rain bath for the first time Molly not only saw the smatterings of burn scars and thin, self-inflicted remarks of self worth, but he saw freckles. He saw the sun and the sparkling eyes and the blush when Molly complimented him.    
  
It was intoxicating to actually catch the true scent of the wizard -  it threw the tiefling when he realized Caleb smelled more like ginger and cardamom than the sweat of a backbreaking day of work. Molly couldn't help but watch him, ignoring the comments when Caleb's old ragged coat came back fine and clean and his old clothes were replaced for new ones. The banter was worth being given more opportunities to smell him, to experience the aroma rolling heavy on his tongue, making his tail curl in delight.   
  
Then, on a surprisingly chilly morning, Caleb smelled different. It wasn't bad, quite the opposite, but worry creased upon Molly’s brow.  The human ignored everyone but Jester, who at the morning’s fire gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his back. Molly, who was still waking up,  watched Jester pass him a sachet of herbs. Caleb made them into a tea, oddly. He usually wasn’t much for tea.   
  
After a morning stretch and fixing up his makeup Molly sat next to Caleb. He would have sat closer if Frumpkin hadn't hissed at him, but with a tiny bit of fish the tabby seemed to relax.    
  
"How are you feeling, Caleb?" Molly asks, warmly as usual. This morning Caleb seems content to simply grunt like a hungover orc and stir his steeping tea.

 

That was fine by Molly. Everyone had secrets and that was well and good. He didn’t notice Jester passing Caleb something else till he hears the man thank her in a low, almost desperate voice, and in return she giggles and kisses his brow. That something is tucked away into one of Caleb's coat pockets.  That was when Molly’s investigation began.   
  
_ Now, I won’t snoop into Caleb’s things _ , Molly rationalised,  _ I’m not Nott. _  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do his fair share of observing. 

 

After breakfast they're off, back on the road, so Molly can keep track of the dear human-   
  
Molly catches himself.  _ Dear human is a bit much, Caleb is just a man, a companion on the road. Yes, darling and thoughtful, but… _ _   
_ _   
_ Molly is too sober for those thoughts, so he decides he’s going to finish stuffing his face and saddle up for the next bit of road.  The scent he had been mulling over increased tenfold as they began their travels, and now there was no mistaking it.

  
It smelled like fresh blood.   
  
All that day it seemed Caleb was more standoffish than usual.  He stuck between Beau and Jester, who gave him different kinds of encouragement- Jester with her backrubs and Beau engaging him in conversation more than she usually did.  When they stop to have lunch in the midday heat, both Jester and Caleb slipped away for a wash. Molly's tail flicked in interest, but he let them be.   
  
When the absent two returned from the stream, Molly and Fjord had a stew prepared and everyone sat down to enjoy it, Caleb looking clean again and Jester chatting with Nott about braiding his hair. A perfect time for Inspector Molly get some answers out of Caleb.

 

Caleb watches Molly approach this time, tilting his head a fraction before his attention is back on his soup. Frumpkin gave Molly a murderous glare from his perch.   
  
He does his best to ignore Frumpkin and turn up the charm for Caleb.   
  
"How are you feeling Caleb?"    
  
He got nothing more from the man than a satisfactory hum as Caleb took a few more spoonfuls of stew. Molly did the same in a show of good company.  The stew is decent - he'll have to remember to compliment Beau on not insisting upon using pocket bacon for this recipe. He tries again, leaning in to Caleb.   
  
"You look a little pale today." He tried for casual, but Caleb stiffened when he realised Molly had moved closer. "Are you feeling ill?" Caleb actually shuffled away down the log he’d perched on, spoon hovering in midair, eyes squeezing shut.    
  
_ There’s that smell again, _ Molly thought, his heartrate picking up.  _  An open wound. _

 

"Are.... Are you bleedi--"   
  
Caleb got up from the log and walked to the other side of the camp, leaving Molly awash in confusion and hurt. He'd have to try again later. No one seemed concerned at the moment, but he couldn’t help his mind from wandering.   _What if Caleb’s hiding a bolt-wound? He’s done it before, what if-_ _  
_ _  
_ Molly shook his head.  If Jester wasn’t worried, he would try to put his panic aside.

 

After lunch, it seemed whatever Molly had done only caused Caleb to distance himself more. That metallic smell increased to the point that even Fjord would turn his head towards it  as Caleb trailed along. Either Jester or Beau continued to walk with him behind the group, unusual for the fittest of the Nein. Molly was left alone to stew in his worry.

 

* * *

 

A break in the early evening gave Molly some time to walk ahead and stretch his legs. Caleb had only been cagey like this when they had first started travelling together, about a month back. Molly puzzled over what could have sent the mage’s level of comfort so drastically back, idly scratching at his stubble and kicking rocks along the path.  Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jester helping Caleb to the cart off the side of the road. The worry swirling in his gut turned to heavy, icy fear at how colorless Caleb looked in the dying light.   
  
Pocket bacon comes in full force that evening, along with some herbs that Jester makes Caleb take as tea. Frumpkin never leaves his spot perched on Caleb’s lower belly, and Molly is surprised that in the heat Caleb would allow it. As he gets up to ask after Caleb, Beau gets in his way. She has that tight smile that meant she was trying to be polite.  Molly had to commend her for at least making the effort.   
  
"Why don't you walk with me?" She asked lightly.   
  
They mosey on as soon as Caleb is situated in the cart again.  Fjord drives, Beau and Molly walk alongside the horses, and Jester and Nott keep watch over Caleb.  The silence falling over the group is tense and heavy. Molly kept trying to glance back in hopes of catching a glimpse of red hair or brown coat, but Fjord gives him a steely glare each time he catches him. He turns on his heel and fixes his gaze on the horizon. Beau gives a good natured jab in his side.   
  
"Caleb's fine."  He felt a little of the worry siphon out of him, though not all, and let himself exhale.

 

After that, Beau refused to elaborate.  Their idle conversation turns, mostly about what to do for dinner.  Stew leftovers were the original plan, but everyone was more hungry than anticipated during lunch.    
  
"Hunting probably, since there's a need for fresher meat," Jester chimes in, appearing to the monks side and tapping her on the hip. The two trade places, Beau fondly patting Jester’s butt, and Jester happily takes her place at Molly’s side.  There’s a soft ‘hup!’ behind them as Beau hops up into the cart.   
  
"How are you feeling, Mollymauk?" Jester asks, her accent making her voice dip lower on the second half of his name.  He shrugs.   
  
"I could do with a little less heat, but the sun is going down." Jester smiles and looks forward.   
  
"Why don't we scout out for camp while the others fill canteens?  It would be good to find a hill with cover." Pride surges in Molly’s chest - Fjord and Beau must have been giving her tips on survival.  It did his heart good to see her apply it.   
  
As it turns out, searching for a place to camp is a good distraction. The thought of Caleb barely crosses his mind, until he's turning and Beau is the only human he can see. Now that worry comes back, bubbling in his gut.   
  
"Jester, is Caleb sick? I don't care if he is," ( _ liar, _ says the voice in his head),"I just don't want him dying on us in the middle of the road, you know?" He carefully dodges the pebble she tosses, but not the sting of her tail smacking his thigh.    
  
"Mind your own business! Caleb isn't dying, Molly, he just has--" she pauses and Molly quirks a brow at her. "He has a cold. Beau and I are taking care of him. Look!" There's a gasp of surprise as some clouds part and the last of the sunlight silhouettes something beautiful.  Molly has to blink a couple times to process it, but it’s-.   
  
It’s Yasha, holding a dead boar by it's tusks upon the hill, just ahead of them.  He can’t believe he hadn’t seen her before Jester pointed her out. She looks every bit the barbarian, outlined in the orange light, drenched in blood up to the elbow as she saunters down towards them.

  
"There's a good place to camp up here, the wagon will get up easy along the side,” was the first thing she said when she was within earshot. Bless her heart.

 

Molly was more than distracted with his best friend’s return after so long, but it was cut short as they made camp. The boar was prepared and Fjord was even leaving the hide out to dry so he could tan it. Molly did get some time with the aasimar but once dinner set in, it seemed Yasha was stationed beside Caleb.    
  
He looked better - not as pale as before, but flanked by three women Molly has seen kill things in cold blood with ease.  The tiefling isn't keen on asking questions right now. So he turns his attention to Nott and Fjord, who are talking about where to go next and looking at a map by the fire. It's sweet in a father-daughter way and-  _ ugh.  _  Now Molly really needs a drink. This isn't a family, these aren't his people. He ambles over to the wagon to dig through, grabbing his pack to fish out a bottle of something strong that he’d pocketed somewhere in Zadash.  As he searches, he looks back towards the fire, and notices something strange.   
  
Yasha's hand is on Caleb's lower back, Molly can recognize what she's doing by the way the singular hand moves. After performing stunts the tiefling would get the worst cramps in his back and Yasha would work them out- it was also one way she would hold him down when he was particularly bratty. A wistful smile crosses his face.  He finds the right bottle and walks back to his place by the fire, and there it is again- that dense, heady smell that sends him reeling.   
  
When he looks over, Yasha eyes him particularly coldly. Caleb refuses to make eye contact, tucking his face into Jester’s shoulder. No comments, he'll return to his spot and drink and watch the fire.    
  
Watches are divvied up easily. Jester and Beau, Yasha and Molly, Nott and Fjord. Molly asks about Caleb but he gets no answers, everyone getting ready for watch and bed. While he's decided to be good about not pushing it, he's still annoyed at having second watch, and with a huff, he sets up his bedroll near the fire.   
  
"Yasha, I missed you, aren’t you going to come join me?" But she's already in the wagon with Caleb, and oh, he's pouting even more and he doesn’t care if it’s childish, his best friend is ignoring him. If she won’t tell him what he did, he's going to try sneaking up to the wagon and find out.

 

It seems he's undetected as he slinks away from his bedroll, keeping to the shadows. Carefully, he peeks into the wagon. The fire casts its remaining glow into the wagon and paints Yasha and Caleb in a warm light that makes Molly’s heart flutter.   
  
Caleb is on his back, without his coat, just a single shirt with his arms over his face. Yasha has her hands on the ginger's lower stomach, a pale silver glow emanating from her palms and drifting in wisps and waves over Caleb’s warm human skin. When the glow fades she gently sinks her fingers against the flesh.  Caleb gives a slight yelp, and then a sigh.    
  
"You feel better already," Yasha's even voice hums and Caleb's joins her.    
  
" _ Ja _ , but I still feel bloated." The aasimar chuckles softly, and it's strange to hear her so friendly, but they've all grown on each other even with Yasha's distance.    
  
"Jester's tonic will help with cramps, I've used it before. You can wash your things during Beau or my watch, if you don't want to worry Nott." Their conversation feels so...casual.  Molly swears he's heard something similar in the past, but he can't get past the fact Yasha is spending time with Caleb and not him after being gone for so long   
  
"I worry she will think I'm dying.  I’ve always managed to hide it from her. I don't know if goblins get this, let alone-" Yasha hushes him with a particular press of her hand.  He sighs in relief.   
  
"Better?"   
  
" _ Ja. _ "    
  
Yasha leans forward and presses their foreheads together. Molly doesn't want to watch anymore. He feels such sick curls of jealousy as he goes back to his bedroll- to drink, pout, and try to nap.

 

When he feels that familiar cold hand Molly almost pushes it away.  Yasha breathes a sigh.    
  
"Come on, it's time for watch." She waits to see him get up and pull on his boots. The bottle, nearly full when he took it, is half empty. Yasha packs it away and doesn't say anything. Molly picks some candy from in his coat to eat.  When his eyes flick up, Yasha is still looking at him funny.    
  
"What’re you staring at? Did my eyeliner get smudged?" Yasha shakes her head, taking her place by the fire. Jester has long since curled up to Fjord, Nott nestled soundly against her back.  Molly just barely can see Caleb and Beau whispering from the darkness of the cart.   
  
After a long moment, Yasha speaks.   
  
"If you want to ask him, keep in mind that some people are still wary of reactions," she says, low and deliberate. Molly waits for her to elaborate, stoking the fire.

  
"When we first met, you were the type of person to get into people’s beds before knowing their name-"   
  
"Still am." he quips.  Yasha pays him no mind.   
  
"-But it was more because you were worried people would pull away from you if they knew you more." Her gaze is on the stars now, crickets chirping their tune into the night.  Molly pokes the fire as he contemplates her words.    
  
"So he's not-"   
  
"He's not dying, Molly. Do you remember Fisk?" Molly blinks, trying to think back as he added wood from the pile.  The cinders flew up, flying into his face and forcing him back from the growing flames.    
  
"Uh, yeah.  Juggler, real sarcastic…” Yasha’s face didn’t change.  Molly racked his brains for whatever she wanted him to remember.  “Um, ginger? Human?” Still no change. “Fuck, Yash, I dunno...They started going by Fisk after they joined the circus?" Yasha nods and stands. Molly can see behind her. Caleb stands there awkwardly, dressed in more spare dingy clothes.    
  
"We’re going down to the river. Keep an eye out, okay?" Molly can only nod while he sits and thinks, turning Yasha’s words over and over.

 

The rest of the watch passes with nothing more than taking a slow walk around their camp and looking down on the hill. He can just see Yasha and Caleb by the torchlight - looks as if they're washing something, but the flickering lights mess with his eyes, so he sticks to watching over the camp.    
  
They return as Molly begins waking Nott and Fjord for their watch, and the goblin stretches out and arches her back, much like her feline counterpart. Frumpkin, who had been curled up against her chest, quickly darts to the wagon as Beau shifts to let Caleb return to his spot. Molly can hear Yasha murmur something, but it's lost as Fjord asks how watch went.  He shrugs.    
  
"Oh dandy- killed some snakes, braided my hair," the smile falters some when the half orc gives him a small smile and reaches forward to wipe something off his face.    
  
"Your uh, eye stuff is runnin' again." With that he goes to take patrol around the camp, leaving Nott to tend the fire.  Molly beds down as soon as he can, curled up around his pillow. He hears Yasha removing her boots by his head after a few minutes, and he doesn’t react as she slides in behind him. He’s not done pouting, but...he  _ did  _ miss her terribly.  After a few minutes of the silent treatment, and several kisses to his crown, he turns in her arms, nuzzling into her neck with a sigh and draping his tail over her waist.  He knows she can feel his relieved grin, and just has the presence of mind to press a kiss to her shoulder before he drifts off, comfortable and safe as she rests her wide hand over the small of his back.   
  


* * *

 

In the bright and early morning Molly smells smoke, cooked meat and a lot of that rich copper smell again. He rolls over to investigate, bleary-eyed. The copper smell comes from both the boar and from Caleb, but the human looks brighter, tucking into a hank of roasted meat.  Molly is taken aback by the human’s gusto- it might be the most he's seen Caleb eat since they’d begun travelling together.

  
Yasha and Beau sit next to Caleb, but seem to have relaxed some.  Beau eyes Molly as he digs around in his coat and comes over, but Yasha sets a hand on her thigh.  They let him settle down on Caleb’s other side to eat. Caleb acknowledges him briefly, seeming receptive. Molly took his chances and presented a wrapped bar of chocolate to the wizard, a peace offering. Caleb blinked.   
  
"I think I have a grasp on what's going on," Molly isn't fully sure, but Yasha's words helped. Caleb actually smiles, the grin tucked into the corner of his mouth.  Molly is helplessly charmed, the tiny fire that licked at him when he saw Caleb’s worry lift from his shoulders growing ever so slightly.

 

"Thank you, Mollymauk." Caleb's accent lits and plays with the ‘ _ y’ _ in his name. Molly’s heart did a funny little turn.  "My, erm... my period should only last a few more days."    
  
It takes a moment, and then everything clicked into place. Jester would know- same with Beau,  and of course Yasha would too, and-   
  
Molly was an idiot.

 

He let the relief sag his shoulders, covers his face, and bursts out laughing. The rest of the Nein look confused, but Yasha sighs and leans over to Jester.   
  
"He finally got it."    
  
Molly doesn't see the gold being passed from Nott to Jester, and Beau to Jester, and Beau to Fjord but Caleb looks confused for a moment before leveling a look to Molly, gently nudging him with his foot.   
  
"So it's true- you thought I was dying? Have you never met-- well-" Caleb's face screws up. Molly shakes his head.    
  
"You kept it so secretive, I thought it was some Zemnian death ritual." There's a flat look on the wizards face before it softens, and Caleb does that smile again, like he’s trying to hide it. In that moment, Molly wants to keep making him smile.    
  
"I'm more used to being.... Open, in my ways of thinking. Hence why I came in naked asking about a rash that one time."    
  
Caleb's face colors considerably and he looks away to the fire.Molly feels three pairs of eyes boring into his head.    
  
"I want to apologise," Molly says then, quieter, for just the two of them. "I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or unwanted. You're still you, Caleb Widogast. And I don’t want to push you away."    
  
There's a rare moment where their eyes meet, and Caleb has a look that Molly can't quite read but it's making his chest ache something funny.  With a cough, he breaks the silence.   
  
"And if you ever need help I've heard orgasms do wonders!  There are two willing hands right here, my fri-"    
  
He deserves Caleb walking away and not speaking to him till after lunch.  He also deserves Yasha smacking the back of his head. Probably. If not for this, than for something else.   
  
Caleb is comfortable enough after lunch when they start moving again that he walks by Molly’s side, Frumpkin around the ginger's neck.  If he wasn’t careful, Molly could get used to it.

 

* * *

 

 

After the ordeal in the morning Molly is back in high spirits, bouncing between Caleb, Jester and Yasha.  The human mostly ignores him, the blue tiefling giggles and the aasimar rolls her eyes and occasionally tugs his tail as he passes.  The yelps he responds to the tugging with are playful, as well as his exaggerated pouting.

  
  


They set up camp early when the western sky looks like rain.  Finding a good spot always seems easy with Yasha- they find a cliff to lean to with trees for cover, and enough room to hitch up the horses somewhere dry. Beau and Fjord take care of the horses and cart while Jester and Nott work on a meal. It seems Caleb isn't feeling well again, perched quietly on a low branch of an apple tree while Yasha works muscles in his side with her wide hands.  Molly wanders over.   
  
"Anything I can do?"  He asks carefully. Caleb gives him a skeptical look and Yasha a cool glare.  He puts his hands up placatingly. “Anything at all.”    
  
"Go with Nott and find some water, Molly. We'll be fine here," Yasha's voice is always so calm and Molly wonders if the calmness is part of her power. He summons Nott along with the idea of catching fish to add to the stew, and it doesn’t take long for the two to find the river.    
  
Filling everyone's canteen and waterskin was no easy task, but the goblin was a huge help, and it made Molly smile. She was always sweet, in her own funny way, and with that thought, that sickly feeling crept into his heart. Nope, cold water on the face. He's fine. This is okay. No strings attached to  _ this  _ tiefling, thank you very much.   
  
"You're  _ really  _ fine travelling with us?" Nott's voice sounds off.  Molly looks over to her, head tilted. She looks pensive in a way he can’t quite place.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Nott? I think you're- you're swell company." He wants to say ‘lovely’, but he can’t. He doesn't need to get this attached, curse his foolish heart.   
  
"Well, Caleb and I agreed to travel together because we wanted to help each other," She says,  putting the filled waterskins with the other bottles and looking out over the river. "Because we're alike in a lot of ways too. So we agreed to help and make ourselves better in the process." Nott’s ears perk up comically, and she dashes off then with her crossbow ready, pointed at the water.  She had tied a string around the bolt, and tied the string to her belt. Molly raised his hand to stop her, show her how to fish properly, and then the weapon goes off, the arrow sticking in something beneath the surface, wriggling. She grins too widely and reels in a big fat fish that Molly doesn’t know the name of.

“Got one!” She crows.  Molly applauds her, brows arched.   


 

* * *

 

 

Molly and Nott return to camp a while later with fish and fresh water, both much appreciated by the Nein. The fish are scaled and gutted and tossed into the pot, and Caleb downs two of the waterskins like a man dying of thirst. Yasha has to ease the second one away, for fear of Caleb making himself sick.  Molly does not experience one lick of jealousy. Instead, he throws himself into helping Jester finish their dinner.   
  
Thankfully, they're all underneath the side of the cliff eating their dinner when it begins to pour. Caleb and Molly end up next to each other, almost knee to knee in the cozy space. Content with the contact and the warmth of the meal Molly's tail sways, wrapping around the first warm thing in range. Caleb makes a soft noise.   
  
"Molly."   
  
The tiefling looks over, and he's struck with Caleb's scent and his eyes. In the dim gray of the sky's background the man's eyes are an impossible blue- Molly doesn't even look away until Caleb glances down, alerting Molly to the offending appendage curled around his calf.   
  
"Ah, sorry- pesky little thing. Sometimes my body just does what the heart wants, yknow?" He meant to tease, just a bit, but Caleb frowns a little more, tucking himself into his coat to finish his stew.  Molly takes his tail in his hands, gathering it like rope in his lap.  _ Shit.  _

 

Cleanup begins. Beau and Yasha take care of the dishes while Fjord and Jester plan watches. Caleb and Molly on first watch, followed by Jester and Fjord on second, then Beau and Yasha on third. With that out of the way, everyone begins with their nightly rituals, and Caleb steals some time away with Jester to the river.

 

Molly is left to his own devices setting up his bed roll by the fire between Jester and Caleb. It seems he's being put on a shorter leash. Yasha waves him over to play with his hair.  He settles happily between her knees, eyes falling shut with a sigh as her nails scratch over his head. After a moment, he felt a claw tap his knee. He cracks open one ruby eye to see Nott with a comb and some little scraps of fabric he assumes are hair ties held to her chest.  He grins, sitting up a little taller and crossing his legs. 

 

“Want to get in on hair time?” He asked.    
  
“Yes, but you have to promise not to steal my comb.”  Molly nods solemnly, drawing an ‘x’ over his heart. Nott looks him over keenly, then drops her things into his waiting hand and plops herself in front of him.   
  
Molly works on braiding Nott's hair in complex little plaits, while Yasha does a loose high braid on Molly that goes down the centre of his head, the end just brushing his shoulders.   
  
"Your hair is getting longer," She hums, and leans down to kiss a space between ear and horn that makes him shiver pleasantly. He turns to kiss Yasha's jaw in return and feels her smile.

  
Jester and Caleb's return marks another note of sweetness- Nott runs up to Caleb to show off her braids, her face aglow. The ginger man scoops her up and rests her on his hip like she was his own child, and Molly’s stomach does flip flops.    
  
Nott is saying something to Caleb.  He looks at Nott like a father would a daughter, full of quiet adoration --   
  
"Mollymauk?" His attention comes back at the  _ ‘y’ _ of his name, Caleb is looking at him quizzically and he easily shifts into a grin. "Nott said you did her hair. It is lovely. Thank you." And oh, does Molly preen at the compliment. His tail curls about itself nearly into a knot.   
  
"I told you, I'm skilled with my hands if-" Yasha, still behind him, pulls at Molly's hair hard enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut.  When he looks at Caleb again, he has let Nott get down to go prepare for sleep, and he might have a smile on his face, if Molly squinted.    
  
"Would... Would you," The human stumbles over his words a bit and looks to the aasimar for help, but Molly can't see if she does anything.   
  
"Would you join me in sleeping in the cart tonight? Us, since Yasha will be joining... As well."    
  
Molly makes a face, but sound has left him, so he nods.

 

Yasha hums and soothes Molly's instincts with a placed hand on the back of his neck.    
  
"I'll have Molly back by the fire in a moment, let Beau know I'll be there soon?" Caleb nods and leaves them, not looking back as Yasha applies pressure. Molly has the tiniest whine in his voice.   
  
Caleb and Molly don't have much in the way of watch - as long as no one rappels off the side of the cliff keeping them dry, there’s nothing but flat land and a hill a kilometer out. They sit closer together as the rain finally peters out and the fire crackles steadily. The human is content with a book - a new one they got in the last town they passed. It has a faded golden spine stamped with intricate patterns that remind Molly of some of his tattoos.   
  
"What are you reading?" Molly meant it to sound bored, casual, but he can’t help but lean in, genuinely curious. Caleb hums, marking his place with a finger and looks up, opening his mouth a moment, then shutting it, then opening it again.    
  
"I'm trying to figure that out." When Molly gives a questioning noise Caleb explains. "I found this in a two silver bin. The shopkeep said it would be a fascinating read but it looks more like bullshit."    
  
Molly snorts and covers his mouth for a moment. "What's the title?"   
  
"Heroes and Halfwits." Caleb explains the plot - a group of adventurers off to fight a war get shipwrecked and land on an island out of the way.  Within that plot is a subplot, where the city of Jackalhart is trying to find a new Prince among the sons who betrayed their king.   
  
"Among all this is a failing romance between two of the adventurers and its-" Caleb is smiling now. "It's shit Mollymauk, absolute shit.”

 

Molly leans over and glances over the page, pretending to skim the sea of letters, eventually shaking his head and letting Caleb close the book. He was going to comment on the poor writing, but he's found how close he is to Caleb, practically nose to nose, and for a moment he breathes in.    
  
Underneath the heavy overtone of iron and sweat, Caleb still smells like himself. Like cardamom and ginger, like sun warmed books, and Molly tilts his head up to meet the humans gaze.    
  
"You're very handsome in the firelight-" Whatever he was going to say next was muffled as Caleb covered his mouth and pushed his head away gently.  But Caleb is smiling. This is good.   
  
"I do not need your silly comments, Mollymauk. But thank you." The book is tucked back in its place - maybe he'll lend it to Jester, but now he looks out at the fire for a moment. Molly does the same, a calm quiet broken only by the crackling of logs and Jester’s occasional snores.   
  
Molly is about to ask Caleb if he would like a drink before waking the next group for watch when he catches the pained face his - Caleb is making.  He's bent forward and slightly pale, with the firelight’s glow making his features flicker like he were a dying candle.    
  
"Hey, come here, I can help," There's an incredulous look shot at Molly but he raises a hand in surrender. "A massage, like Yasha did. I helped her and some of the other performers with muscle aches. Kind of the same, right?" After a pause and a log shifting in their fire pit, Caleb moves so they're thigh to thigh.   
  
"Show me where it hurts, and I'll help." Molly insists. “I want to help.”

 

Caleb takes a moment, thinking the offer over.  Molly understood and gave him space to decide. Molly knew he was imposing and pushy, and others have told him - lovers, Yasha, that one brothel worker that tried to steal his money - he could be a tactless brat with a dull tongue. He knew that.   
  
And then, Caleb turns his back to Molly and scoots closer, right between Molly’s knees.  He takes Molly’s hand, hovering in midair above his thigh, and guides it under his shirt to rest just beneath his belly button. Molly’s mind blanked out a moment. Caleb was softer than Molly imagined, warm and human.  He wasn't chiseled with muscle like some others Molly had lain with, and not skin and bones like when they first met. Molly could almost feel the tightened muscle under Caleb’s skin, a pang of sympathy registering in his heart. In the circus the ones who bled monthly would complain and ask for hot water bottles or helping hands, and Molly would provide. But what could he be more than a listening ear and a pair of hands?   
  
He settles into a routine, working over the seized muscles.  Caleb is almost melting against him in relief. The smell of iron sat heavy and tempting on the bloodhunter's tongue, and he had to shake himself and think of unarousing things.   _ Moths on dicks. Ugly tattoos. Tattooing an asshole. Come on, Tealeaf, now isn’t the time. _   
  
It wasn't doing much to deter his desires, and it did even less when Caleb moved Molly's hand lower, the tiefling now able to feel the faintest touch of hair on the ginger's abdomen. Molly pressed into him, hand splayed, giving extra warmth before he continued massaging.

 

"Feeling better Caleb?" Molly hums as the hands move again at the ginger's direction. He looks more relaxed now, shoulders sagging and leaning his weight against Molly. 

  
“Could you- ah, my lower back-”  
  
“Sure thing, lean forward a bit.” Molly condemns pleasant and sinful thoughts from his mind. He's massaging his lower back, not preparing to eat him out but - the thought.   
  
The thought of finally being able to taste Caleb, to chase that iron smell that had been taunting him for a few days now. His fingers dig a little deeper and the human makes a small noise.   
  
"Sorry, sorr-"  
  
"It's fine, it felt nice. Could... Could you do it again?"  
  
 _Only if you make that noise again,_ Molly thought. He should be chastising himself but he indulges instead. The rougher touch relaxes the Caleb even more, and his sighs and sounds are not helping the tiefling's imagination.  
  
When Molly hears someone shifting in their sleep he nearly drops Caleb, but then he notices a few things.   
  
Caleb has a hand on Molly's knee, gripping him tightly.   
  
Molly's tail has wrapped around Caleb's waist, the spade pressed flat and warm to his belly where Molly’s hands had been.  
  
Molly has a boner.   
  
_Great._   
  
Before Molly can react, Caleb is shifting and getting up, and Molly can only let go.   
  
"I am going to wake Jester up and go to the river. Wake Fjord please?" Before Molly can answer, Caleb is gone.

 

Waking up the half orc turns into a less labored process when Jester is down by the river and Molly doesn’t have to be particularly nice.  He decides on smacking Fjord’s face until eventually a large green hand snatches him by the wrist with a faint growl. Molly wiggles his fingers.    
  
"It's good to see you're up! I even stacked wood by the fire for you-" Molly's voice takes a sunshine quality and Fjord looks like he was going to say something vulgar, but there's a shift in the nest he and Jester made.  Nott sits up out of the blankets, stretching out and blinking at them.   
  
"Something wrong?" She asks sleepily and Fjord lets the hand go and shakes his head.    
  
“ ‘S fine, go back to sleep.”   
  
When Caleb and Jester get back the ginger still has color in his cheeks and Jester's tail is swishing side to side.  As she comes to Molly she picks him up and twirls him a moment.    
  
"Goodnight Molly!" She kisses his cheek and leans into his ear. " _ Slow and gentle ‘till you get green light. _ "  She presses something into his hand with a wry grin, and is gone in a lightly floral-scented swish of skirts. He watches her go, and catches Yasha shifting to let Caleb into the cart.    
  
Nott and Beau have since taken to the warm spot the other two have left, and Molly moves toward the wagon. When he finally looks at what Jester had given him, it seems to be a gauzy type cloth, similar to a bandage but not quite the same. He remembers Yasha using something like this for herself, but he can't place what it was for.

 

Molly is a good boy and takes his boots off before coming into the wagon - part of travelling on the road they took shifts sleeping in the wagon. It was better than the ground and everyone missed beds. Yasha lays on her side while Caleb takes off his jacket and holsters, glancing over at Molly when he hops into the cart.  For a moment the tiefling is taken aback at how he's illuminated in firelight. It casts his already burning hair into a halo and his blue eyes are a sunset. He’s  _ gorgeous.  _ Molly's tail slaps his own ass and he shakes his head.    
  
"Thanks for having me tonight," he remarks feeling a bit tongue tied, trying to step around any potential double entendres. Yasha seems fine with his wording and Caleb settles between them.   
  
"It was Yasha's idea since- you are both good with, ah, this sort of thing,  _ ja _ ?" Caleb is pink cheeked again and moving to lay back as Yasha sits up. She waits till Caleb is more comfortable and a few breaths later he's getting his shirt off.   
  
Molly might have wanted to see Caleb topless, but not with his best friend there too. Okay,  maybe with Yasha too, but that's beside the point.    
  
He remembers the first time he saw more of Caleb's clean skin at the bath-house, the burn marks and fine lines of a knife. He remembers freckles and jutting hips and ribs. Caleb is still too bony, in Molly’s opinion, but he has softened some since then, thank the gods. He’s happy that Caleb has gained weight, shifting to kneel across from Yasha as she lays her hands on Caleb's lower belly. The glow begins and the human sighs, at ease.    
  
Of course Molly can't help but admire other parts of Caleb's body as he starts working on massaging him again. Caleb’s arms are pale and dotted not with ink, but with freckles and bruises from the hard life he lived.  His chest is relatively unmarked in comparison. Molly doesn’t mean to stare at his chest, he really doesn’t, but he takes in the expanse of it, the freckles petering out on the parts of him the sun hadn’t kissed in years, the swell of his breast, small and soft with pale pink nipples and stretchmarks and dusted with fine ginger hair.  _ Gorgeous, just gorgeous. _

  
" _ Ja _ \- there." Caleb says. Molly watches his friend be guided and she easily pushes his pants and small clothes down a bit to access the area.  Moonweaver bless him, but Caleb's pubes are gorgeous, and the scent that washes over Molly is  _ intoxicating.   _ Yasha channels a bit more of her silvery magic over the muscle, and Molly watches them relax before his eyes.

 

After she’s done, Molly reaches over to grab Caleb’s shirt, gently sliding a hand over Caleb's hip as pulls away. Yasha returns to her blankets after patting Caleb’s shoulder and kissing Molly’s horn with a murmured ‘goodnight’.  Caleb sits up as Yasha settles in, and Molly hands him the loose shirt he had been wearing.   
  
"Thank you." He slips it on easily, no longer moving with pain. Molly sits back as Caleb dresses and lays beside Yasha. Which means Molly will sleep against Caleb. Which is fine. He could do it. No problem.   
  
Molly strips out of his shirt and lays beside Caleb, who curls up on his stomach instead of on his back like usual.  Molly chalks it up to the cramps. Tentatively, he lays a hand on Caleb's back, tracing down his spine with his knuckles. When the human doesn't shy away, Molly leans just a bit against him to get comfortable.   
  
The warmth inside the wagon does him in and Molly finds sleep easily.    
  


\--

  
The next time Molly comes to consciousness, he feels shifting and a wide, cool hand patting his hip.  Molly looks up and watches Yasha hop out of the wagon for her watch, Beau silhouetted in the firelight with an expression the tiefling doesn't care to deduce. He lazily flips her off as she followed Yasha for their joint shift.  Caleb has shifted, curved into Molly a little, and Molly wraps an arm around him. How could he not?   
  
As they try to get comfortable Caleb shifts and winces, curling into himself.  Molly smells more metal and heat. His hindbrain rears its head again, telling him to comfort and care and nurture. He strokes Caleb's side slowly.    
  
"More cramps?" The only reply is Caleb's nodding.

 

"Just lay against me." Molly says softly.  Caleb shifts to align his back with the tiefling's chest. Molly continues those touches from earlier where Caleb had indicated pain.   
  
Molly hums against Caleb's neck as his long fingers touch, press and release tension with every pass.    
  
"You're doing so good, Caleb," the tiefling purrs while his fingers press a little lower.  Instead of the easy relief that had washed over Caleb earlier, it seems he’s still uncomfortable.  He keeps squirming, shifting his thighs and making pained, breathless noises that tug at Molly’s heart in several ways. "Tell me what I can do, dear.  Do you want Yasha again?"   
  
But the wizard shakes his head and rolls over to face Molly, groaning quietly as he presses his face into Molly's neck. That sparks more hindbrain thoughts -  _ make a nest, make him comfortable; spread him open and lick the pain away.   _ Molly keeps up the purring to ignore the them and lets his tail curl around Caleb's hand. On instinct, Caleb curls his fingers around the tail and holds it a bit tighter than Molly anticipated. Molly sucks a breath in. Caleb was speaking.   
  
_ "-please." _   
  
"Need to hear it again, darling." Molly held his breath.   
  
A moment to pause.    
  
"Lower, please," Caleb licks his lips right in front of Molly’s face, and  _ gods, _ he almost feels the man's tongue on him.  Molly takes a moment to look at where his hands are, he has to be sure Caleb is asking for what Molly thinks he is.   
  
"You…” Molly swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “...You’re okay with me taking...care of you...fully, then?" He'll dance around the words as long as Caleb needs it to feel comfortable, or at least to avoid him dying of shame.   
  
" _ Ja _ . Touch me, please."

 

Molly doesn't know why he just doesn't dive in, but he's careful, gentle as he eases the pants and smallclothes from Caleb's hips. As he strips his partner, the realization strikes him about the wadded gauze Jester gave him- something to soak up the mess during the day, as the scent of blood hits the tiefling like a boot to the chest.   
  
He hasn't realized he was growling, low and possessive, until Caleb whimpered. Molly was about to apologize when he realized it was a sound of pleasure and anticipation rather than fright. Slowly, his hand slides between the mess of sticky ginger curls.  Just a brush of the pad of Molly's index finger has Caleb twitching in response.    
  
"Have you never done this before?" Caleb huffs at Molly's words.    
  
"Ma- masturbation is one thing, Mollymauk, this is different." He presses his face closer into Molly’s neck and the tiefling continues with touching. He can't help but thrill that the blood has given Caleb a bit more lubrication. Makes his work easier. As Molly eases the first finger in he nearly stops as the wizard mouths at the column of his throat, breathing hot and wet, his teeth grazing at the lavender skin.   
  
"You can bite and touch, dear, I won't hold you back or stop you." Molly doesn't get a change or response, so he continues. Only when Molly has his palm flat against Caleb's cunt does the human act.   
  
Caleb's teeth are blunt, but that doesn't mean they don't feel good digging into the curve of his shoulder. Molly's tail lashes and he lets out a little moan, curling his finger in a come-hither motion against Caleb’s plush front wall. It creates a vicious feedback cycle for a few rounds, Molly pumping his fingers and Caleb trying to stifle his noises against Molly’s skin.

 

Molly is good, quelling the baser instincts roaring at him to take Caleb there and then, to knot him into the bed and tend to him like a proper mate. Instead, he focuses on the way his finger glides into Caleb with hardly any resistance - when the ginger moans again, Molly breathes in, and his senses are flooded with the fresh iron blood from between the man's thighs.  Molly knows he’s done for.   
  
His tail lashes and curls against Caleb's wrist. Molly retracts his finger from Caleb’s pulsing sex and lays the man on his back with his clean hand. He drinks in the sight of the disheveled human below him. Hardly thinking, between a powerful love and an act of lust, Molly licks his hand clean of the blood. Caleb makes a noise between pained and wanton, his eyes not straying from Molly’s tongue for a second.  Something wine-dark and possessive in Molly roared- he did love to be the centre of attention.   
  
"Undress, Caleb. I want you naked."    
  
Their eyes meet as Molly licks the last stripe of blood off his finger. Caleb's the first to look away, removing his clothing as quickly and quietly as possible.  However, once he’s lightly tossing away his garments, he hisses in pain, displaying his darling blunt little fangs. The sound doesn’t escape Molly’s sharp hearing as he gets his shirt off and lays back on his elbows.   
  
"Where does it hurt now?" Molly’s tone is gentle and sweet even as his clean hand rests on Caleb's bare knee. He'll call the shiver Caleb gives him excitement rather than cold. Caleb mumbles something under his breath, and Molly tuts at him.   
  
"Louder, darling."   
  
The blush is in full force on Caleb's face as he looks up to Molly.    
  
"My chest." Molly reaches out, his hand stopping just shy of making contact, waiting till Caleb nods and gives him permission. His breasts are petal-soft under the dusting of coarser chest hair, with a firmness he's seen in Yasha and Jester's breasts.  As he touches the freckled skin, Caleb gives a faint whine, arching just so into his touch. Carefully, Molly kneads the tissue, working inwards towards the pink areola.    
  
Molly doesn't expect Caleb to sigh so dreamily when he rubs the man's nipple, but does he ever appreciate it. 

 

He puts both hands to work after the noise Caleb just made, massaging his tender breasts in concentric circles and over the nipple as well and Molly is helpless- Caleb's noises pitch a touch more pleading after a few minutes.  Molly withdraws one hand to ease up between Caleb’s thighs.   
  
The human looks to Molly a moment, considering something, and Molly can see the lust overcoming the anxiety. Caleb licks his lips and Molly wonders would it would be like to taste him- he snaps himself back to reality when Caleb moans. Molly’s hand parts Caleb’s wiry curls and teases him with two fingers this time, passing right over his swollen clit. Each moan is a jolt to Molly's cock, he might have to get his pants open soon, lest he ruin them.    
  
But his hands are occupied, sinking back into the heat and iron that drives his hindbrain with incessant commands-  _ bite, kiss, comfort, knot. _ But the idea of a kiss sounds alluring as well. Caleb looks good like this, still holding himself up by his elbows and watching him. Caleb has been watching him, staring at his face while Molly daydreamed of knotting him and having a litter. Time for charm.   
  
"Something the matter, love?" Molly even bats his eyelashes and curls his fingers inside of his lover. Caleb takes a sharp breath before he speaks.   
  
"Will.... Will you kiss me?" The way Caleb says it is both endearing and incredibly sexy and Molly presses their foreheads together. His cock can wait for a minute, this was  _ important. _   
  
"Are you sure?" His fingers have stopped for the moment, still stretching his entrance deliciously, and Caleb bites his lip and nods.    
  
Their first kiss is more tender than lustful, careful as Molly watches his fangs for his human.

 

Molly is the first to part his lips in a bid to coax Caleb to return the favor, but when he doesn't Molly is happy to gently kiss and find his rhythm again, pistoning his fingers slow and sure. The ginger’s moans return in earnest, eyes fluttering shut, and the tiefling has to bite his lip as Caleb grabs Molly's tail again. It gives a seize and twist similar to a cat’s caught tail and Caleb doesn’t seem like he’ll be letting go anytime soon. The change is intense- sensation shooting from Molly’s tail directly to his brain and back down to his cock.   
  
The pace is faster now, Caleb's and Molly's arousal coating each other and mingling with the scent of blood. Molly feels a hand come up to the side of his face, a calloused thumb brushing over his lower lip.   
  
"You're drooling," Caleb says softly and Molly licks his lips and hazards a glance at the blue eyed beauty and gives a more feral grin.    
  
"Maybe I’m greedy,” Molly says, without thinking. “Maybe I want to taste at the source." It makes Caleb squeak - quickly chased by a moan as Molly's finger curl deeper into Caleb’s pillow-soft lining. But when Caleb starts to nod he's almost confused.    
  
"Can... Can you open your mouth for me?" The request is strange, but Molly obeys immediately, even sticking out his tongue. He doesn't realize what’s happening until he feels the weight of a finger rest on his tongue, the intense smell of cardamom and iron that Caleb had offered him. Right from the source. Molly moans, sucking hard at the digit and laving over it, letting the taste roll in his mouth before he's pulling away to push his horned head between those soft thighs.

 

Mollymauk Tealeaf is a lot of things.    
  
He's selfish, bratty, kind of an asshole and a professional bullshiter. But one thing Mollymauk Tealeaf isn't is a quitter, or someone ungrateful for a meal like this. Caleb's thighs are spread wide, his own lavender hands resting just above the beginning of the mess of life’s blood Molly is about to happily partake in. He pulls away for a moment, shoving a pillow under Caleb's hips and laying out plenty of already-ruined fabric and gauze to staunch any blood from spilling and staining the wood.    
  
Molly strips off his pants, cock thick and heavy and dribbling precum over the tip, dripping over the gold piercing at the head.  He looks to Caleb, who has one of his breasts in hand, slowly working it to not only tease himself, but alleviate the soreness. Molly's heart does a series of backflips at being allowed to see this, Caleb at his most vulnerable, to be trusted with something fragile and precious.   
  
Leaning down, Molly begins his final act as he kisses Caleb's knee, taking his time to work up one thigh before starting on the other side. He can hear the ginger’s breath catch as Molly comes closer to the source of the most enticing scent but he would be a good boy for Caleb, he would earn the meal. When finally approaching the apex of his thighs, Molly lets the scent wash over him, leaning in to get his nose right against Caleb's cunt and the mess of curls, breathing in blood and the sharp salt-sweet tang of human desire.    
  
"Thank you Moonweaver for a meal so divine. Thank you." He prays against Caleb’s cunt.

  
His forked tongue slides out and licks a stripe over Caleb’s entrance that sends a shock through both parties, so strong that Caleb swears in his first language. Molly is lost to the world, absorbed in eagerly laving and lapping at Caleb's cunt to clean the mess that had been driving him wild for days. His cock throbbed once, twice, and before Molly had a chance to to touch himself, he came on to the blanket below him, muffling a cry just as his tongue finally slid inside Caleb's folds, desperate to taste the blood and ginger from its origin.

 

Caleb's hands move from his body and holding the blankets to grasping at Molly's head, holding a horn and threading his fingers through deep violet hair as he grinds into the mouth and tongue punctuated with the press of Molly’s pearl-sharp fangs just behind his lips. His thighs close in around Molly’s head, but his horns are an effective buffer, as well as his hands.  He doesn’t want to bruise Caleb too badly.

 

Keeping his tongue flat and curling at the end he can lap at every bit, over Caleb’s walls, delving as deep as his tongue can go and inhaling the intoxicating scent of the man against him. There's a faint sweetness Molly hasn't gotten before and he searches for it, draws it out and savors it.  When his tongue begins to feel strained he switches tactics, shifting to push two fingers inside Caleb again, lazily kissing the man's clit. Molly can feel him trembling, hear him begging softly and pulling on his hair. His spent cock twitches with interest and the tiefling feels like it'll be a long night.    
  
He goes back for second helpings of his meal after letting his tongue rest, taking every drop Caleb would give.  He only makes wrecked, desperate noises from above as he fucks Molly's face.    
  
"Please--  _ Mollymauk- _ " The soft pleading sob drives desire home to Molly's cock, though he wouldn’t dare introduce a penis to this situation just yet. It’s not what either of them need right now.  Instead it's a mix of fingers and tongue driving Caleb to the edge. Molly’s thumb alternates between circling around and pressing right on the nub. Caleb only lasts a few seconds longer, crying out as orgasm forces Caleb's hips completely off the mound of pillows and rags, writhing and needy, gushing blood and cum.  His thighs convulse around Molly’s head in waves as he rides his mouth and fingers, and when Caleb has no more energy, they fall open, and his shaky hands nudge Molly away. Molly goes easily, inspecting his work.

 

Not bad overall.  The imprint of his horn ridges are stamped into Caleb’s inner thighs, and he looks less red between his legs.  He frowns a bit when he sees a nick or two from his horns and the piercings in them, but not bad overall. Caleb is still coming down from his high when Molly grabs a rag to clean him up as best as he can.  When Caleb has recovered a bit, Molly sits back to watch as he puts himself back together, redressing and tucking the bundle of gauze in cleaner smallclothes. Molly moves to help him, but Caleb waves him off.

 

"I will wash those in the morning, come here." Caleb's voice is softer, still wrecked, but Molly moves in. Caleb takes a clean rag, dampened with his waterskin, and wipes Molly's face. 

 

“What a gentleman! I’m touched.” He tries for a kiss or three while Caleb works, but Caleb pushes him away each time, scolding him lightly.   
  
"Let me finish your face.  And you had better rinse your mouth and eat a mint before you kiss me.” 

 

Caleb is smiling, though, and the rare appearance of the fine lines beside his eyes make Molly content low in his belly. He does as Caleb asks, and soon they're laying together again. Caleb lays on his side, tucked into the Molly, who sighs contentedly and rubs his back. But it seems Caleb's hands are lingering lower.  Molly grins in the dark.

 

"If you want to touch me, just ask."   
  
A pause.   
  
"Can I touch you?" There's and undertone of pure curiosity, and Molly can’t help but be endeared.   
  
"Go on," he purrs, and though Caleb is cooler than he is his hands feel hot on his still-interested cock.  He tilts his head to watch Caleb touch and explore. He can't see the man's face, but he can practically hear the cogs turning in his head, like Caleb is taking mental notes, studying him. The thought makes him shiver pleasantly, and then the thought is completely derailed when Caleb’s clever fingers start playing with the piercing. Molly actually  _ whimpers _ .   
  


“Care-careful there,  _ ah,  _ I’m on a short fuse.”

  
Caleb tucks his face to Molly's neck, spoiling him with slow kisses and soft noises as he strokes and squeezes. It doesn’t take long for a second orgasm to overtake him, he's still sensitive from fis first one, panting and letting his tail lash out safely beside them, bucking his hips as he spills into Caleb’s fist with a long, low moan.

  
When he can focus again, Molly watches as Caleb looks at the cum on his hand.  He apologizes blearily, pulling away to get another rag when Caleb dips his head, licking it off his fingers and palm. Molly settles back down beside him and watches, mesmerized, and how could he  _ not  _ kiss him? How could he  _ not  _ pull Caleb against his chest and let him nestle into his collarbone with a content hum? 

 

Soon, he feels Caleb’s breathing go even and deep.  Molly just looks at the top of the wagon.    
  
_ Fuck _ , Molly thinks.

  
He might be in love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
